The late sodium current (INaL) is a sustained component of the fast Na+ current of cardiac myocytes and neurons. Many common neurological and cardiac conditions are associated with abnormal (INaL) enhancement, which contributes to the pathogenesis of both electrical and contactile dysfunction in mammals (particularly humans). See, for example, Pathophysiology and Pharmacology of the Cardiac “Late Sodium Current”, Pharmacology and Therapeutics 119 (2008) 326-339. Accordingly, compounds that selectively inhibit (INaL) in mammals, particularly humans, are useful in treating such disease states.
It would be desirable to provide novel compounds that selectively inhibit (INaL) in mammals, particularly humans.